What happens in the sandlot
by SephirothChan
Summary: Stays in the sandlot....SeiferxHaynerxRoxas Seifer was Roxas and Hayner's rival their biggest rival.. Roxas and Hayner kind of have something going on, but when Hayner walks in on something he was never meant to see he ends up in Seifer's arms


Summary: SeiferxHaynerxRoxas Seifer was Roxas and Hayner's rival; their biggest rival.. Roxas and Hayner kind of have something going on, but when Hayner walks in on something he was never meant to seehe ends up in Seifer's arms.

7-5-06...

IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! REVIEW ME!

Oh yeah I don't own Kingdom Hearts this is just a birthday present to myself so.. Don't kill me!

What happens in the sandlot---  
Stays in the sandlot

Roxas was sitting in the usual spot bored out of his mind waiting for Hayner to come back with the sea-salt ice cream he'd gone off for. The intense heat had him uncomfortable and sticky so he got up walking out into the back alley to wait for Hayner where it was a bit cooler. He picked up a skateboard that was lying around and started to practice a bit. He looked up seeing blonde hair coming from the direction of the Sandlot, but it wasn't Hayner so he just went back to practicing.

"You're getting pretty good Roxas.." came the cheery voice of the struggle promoter.

"Hey thanks!" Roxas beamed doing some trick then flipping the board up and catching it in his hand. "How are your promoting duties coming along?" he asked leaning against the brick building behind him.

"Pretty good, it's way to hot to be out there putting up posters right now though.. I'm diein'" he said taking a drink of the soda in his hand.

"I know, it's so hot today!" Roxas whined looking off in the direction Hayner would eventually be coming from. "Hayner went to get us ice cream, but he's taking FOREVER!" Roxas chirped with a heavy sigh.

The struggle promoter just laughed holding up the icy drink in his hand. "Want a drink, it'll help a little.." He chimed smiling down at the younger boy. He was so cute when he got impatient as if the younger blonde wasn't always cute.. The young man had kind of had a thing for the teen for awhile now.

"Sure!" Roxas said taking a drink . "Ahh!" he beamed closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall. He was right, it helped slightly..

"Hey Roxas..." The brown eyed man asked shifting slightly closer to Roxas.

"Hmm?" Roxas asked not noticing he was closer since he was watching for Hayner. Roxas had, had a huge crush on Hayner for sometime now and was getting impatient he hated being apart from him and he was ready to tell him how he felt today since they were finally alone.

"I bet I can think of something else to help keep you cool.." he cooed trying to flirt slightly

"Really!" Roxas beamed turning back to him oblivious to what he could possibly be talking about. "Let's do it.. I'm dieing I'm willing to try anything!" he sighed pushing himself off the wall.

"Anything?" the older of the two asked sounding hopeful.

"Yeah sure..." Roxas replied coolly wondering why he had to ask again.

The struggle promoter popped the lid of his cup taking an ice cube in his mouth before moving and pinning the blonde to the wall. He took the boy's ear in his mouth nibbling on it around the icecube.

Roxas could feel himself getting a brain freeze and forgot all about how wrong this situation was still unable to react to the older mans advances.

"Helping?" he whispered playfully into Roxas's ear before moving his mouth down pressing the ice cube to Roxas's neck and slipping it down to his collar bone pushing his shirt out of the way of the wet cold.

"Yes..." Roxas moaned closing his eyes oblivious to his friend walking up back with the sea salt ice cream in his hand.

"Roxas!" Hayner spat dropping the ice cream feeling vomit rising in his throat.. "What... I have to go.." he spat quietly turning to leave ignoring Roxas's calls for him to come back. He ran as fast as he could away from the situation, completely unable to face what was going on.

Roxas pushed the older man off of him before turning to run after Hayner. He followed him into the underground tunnels, but lost him at some point. "Hayner, I'm sorry!" echoed through the tunnels and had Hayner almost crying.

Why did he care anyways it's not like they were anything but friends, but seeing Roxas with someone else killed him. He ran out of the first door he saw ending up in the sand lot. He fell on his knees next to the door pounding on the ground with his eyes clenched closed. He didn't even see Seifer approaching him with his gang.

Seifer was a bout to make a jerky comment when he realized his rival wasn't mad, he was crying, but why? He dismissed Rai and Fuu telling them to get lost he'd deal with the punk on his own. Once they left the sandlot and Seifer and Hayner were the only ones there he put a hand on Hayner's shoulder bending down a little frowning. "You alright?" he asked even though the answer was obvious.

"Not now Seifer..." Hayner sniffed wiping his eye with the back of his hand. "I can't... Just, not right now.." he said shaking his head with a deep sigh letting his head fall against the wall before turning around and sitting with his back against the wall and closing his eyes.

"I wasn't going to make fun of you.. I just... Why were you crying, you're usually not _that _much of a pansy.." he smirked cocking his head as he slumped down sitting next to Hayner.

"Roxas..." was Hayner's only reply as he sat staring blankly out at the empty sand lot.

Seifer looked at him a little confused before deciding the only plausible answer was they were dating and Roxas did something exceptionally stupid like cheating on him. "Want to get even with him?" he asked smirking unable to look at the younger teen as he said it.

"What do you mean?" Hayner asked turning to Seifer suspiciously.

Seifer decided it'd be better to just go for it, if it pissed the kid off, who gives a damn it's not like they were friends, right he though e was adorable, him and Roxas, but that was it.. They looked like good 'toys' but as for anything else.. They were pansies... He moved so he was straddling Hayner "Like this..." he said leaning in claiming the younger blonde's lips in a hot kiss.

Hayner froze as he felt his rival sitting on him, but why not.. He'd get back at Roxas, even if he thought Roxas couldn't possibly care what he did since he was screwing around with the struggle promoter.. The thought had Hayner upset again and he kissed Seifer back wrapping his arms around his neck wanting to forget about Roxas.

Seifer took that as a good sign and traced his lip wanting entrance to his warm mouth. Hayner eagerly opened his mouth with a light moan allowing the older teen entrance to his awaiting mouth. their tongues had a small fight for dominance, but the effort was futile on Hayner's part since there was no way Seifer would give up dominance to his pansy rival..

Hayner eventually gave up submitting to Seifer's tongue completely as his hands found their way into his hair knocking his hat off to the ground. Hayner moaned slightly feeling his lungs begging for some fresh air. He broke the kiss panting.

It was way to hot to be doing this right now they were both covered in a light coat of sweat and panting at the intense heat, but somehow they couldn't stop themselves. Seifer removed Hayner's vest and shirt before moving to get rid of his own pesky clothing. Now they were sitting with their chest exposed looking each other in the eye.

Hayner gave a lusty whimper he need Seifer, he could feel his pants getting painfully tight and Seifer sitting on him wasn't helping.. He closed his eyes leaning back against the wall with his mouth open slightly, silently begging to be kissed.

Seifer could feel how bad Hayner needed him his erection straining against his pants and in turn poking Seifer in the thigh. Seifer smirked leaning in his lips ghosting over Hayner's. "If you ask really nicely I'll give you something really good..." he whispered breathily.

Hayner felt the request as Seifer's warm breath ghosted over his lips, cruelly staying millimeters away from his lips and not budging. "Please Seifer, I want you... I want you to show me..." he whispered panting slightly before closing the gap between their lips.

Seifer smirked into Hayner's lips before kissing him back shifting them to the side so he was straddling Hayner still, but Hayner was laying on the ground. he pried his lips away from Hayner's despite his protesting whimpers. Seifer's mouth moved down kissing the underside of Hayner's chin then down the front of his neck nipping slightly as he moved down..

About this time Roxas had tried about every exit from the tunnels and was about to give up when he walked by the exit to the sand lot and heard Hayner's voice. He was whimpering! "Seifer..." came a very strangled moan from the other side of the exit. What was Seifer doing to him? Roxas ran through the exit looking around for Hayner but not seeing him until he whimpered again. he was on the ground with Seifer on top of him kissing him? Licking him? No... "Hayner?" Roxas whimpered closing his eyes not wanting to see this.

Hayner looked up hearing Roxas's voice and swallowed hard as Seifer went about marking Hayner's neck after hearing Roxas since he wanted them both to remember this for awhile. "Roxas..." he moaned closing his eyes again trying to ignore what Seifer was doing and the obvious hurt in his friends eyes. He didn't know what to do, He didn't want Seifer to stop, but he didn't want Roxas to cry either and he looked like he might.

"Please Hayner don't..." Roxas whined falling on his knees with his head in his hands next to the other two.

"Don't be dramatic Roxas..." Seifer frowned looking up at the distraction a little annoyed before a genius idea came to his mind. "I'm sure Hayner wouldn't mind if you play too..." he cooed with a playful smirk before going back to Hayner taking one of his nipples in his mouth.

Hayner opened his eyes reaching over putting a hand on Roxas's knee and smiling shyly before biting his lip, "Play with me?" he asked softly before closing his eyes again.

Roxas smiled.. He didn't want to play with Seifer, but if Hayner was going to ask so nicely he was defiantly going to play with them. He put his hand on Hayner's and leaned in kissing Hayner on the lips for the first time ever. He closed his eyes pretty content with just this since it was his first kiss.

Hayner however was not content with the chaste kiss from his best friend he was filled with far to much built up sexual frustration at the moment to leave it at that. He nipped at Roxas's bottom lip causing him to open it immediately for Hayner's eager tongue. He explored his friends mouth happily, no fight for dominance here, his best friend was submitting to him completely.

Seifer was starting to feel a little left out even if his ministrations had Hayner moaning into his kiss with Roxas so he he decided to take it a little further letting his head slip down dipping his tongue into Hayner's navel as he undid his pants slipping them off so he was laying there in just his boxers. He pulled the boxers off too nipping playfully around the base of his shaft..

Hayner broke his kiss with Roxas panting "Mm, Seifer, Don't tease..."he begged closing his eyes.

Roxas looked down at what Seifer was doing and blushed seeing Hayner no longer had any pants on. He hid his face in Hayner's shoulder slightly trying to pretend he wasn't embarrassed by that.

Seifer saw the obvious blush on Roxas's face and smirked realizing he still was full clothed. "Aww Roxas, don't get shy on us.." he chimed slipping his hand under the boys shirt as he tugged up at it.

When Roxas sat up to see what the hell he was doing he felt the shirt being lifted up over his head and his eyes went wide as he stared at Seifer blushing still as he bit his lip nervously.

Hayner looked up at them both since he was kind of left hanging. his eyes were still half lidded as he smiled at the adorable look on Roxas's face.. He reached up and stroked Roxas's cheek lightly cocking his head telling him it was alright.

Seifer saw the silent comforting and decided He'd show Roxas just how 'alright' this situation was. He leaned in capturing the shy boys lips in a fiery kiss wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer to him.

With that Roxas forgot all about just how awkward a situation this was and let his arms wrap around Seifer's neck pressing their bare chest together. He let out a soft moan into Seifer's mouth at the contact letting his hand find its way into his hair.

Hayner's mouth hung open a little really, turned on by his friends sudden display of neediness. He smirked running his hand up Roxas's back causing the other boy to shiver despite the intense heat from the summer sun. He toyed round the back of his waistband for a bit before sitting up slightly slipping his arms around him so he could get rid of his pesky pants, he'd waited far to long for this to let it be delayed any longer.

Seifer smirked breaking away from the kiss and swatting Hayner's hand away from Roxas's pants before winking him playfully. Hayner was pouting, but Seifer wasn't ready to let Hayner be in control of any aspect of this situation. He reached over undoing Roxas's pants as he leaned in marking his neck as well with a trail of little purple marks from his nipping kisses. He lifted Roxas up pulling his pants off and moving him so he was straddling Hayner too.

Roxas was now siting on his best friend half naked and facing his number one rival who was busy kissing his way down his chest tracing his forming abs with an experienced tongue before moving down further licking his inner thigh. He inhaled sharply throwing his head back. As he did this he made brief eye contact with Hayner who in turn smiled and mouthed "I love you.."

Roxas's eyes got wide and he mouthed an excited "Really!" Hayner nodded and Roxas smiled leaning backwards in a crab walk like position kissing Hayner before nuzzling into his cheek. "I love you too!" he whispered nipping at his jawbone. _A/N: As awkward as it sounds.. I tried it out and it works don't believe me? Try it for yourself it's a funny thing to ask someone to do to them, but if your friends are as cool as mine they'll let you_

Seifer cocked his head at the awkward position his rivals were in before slipping his hand in Roxas's boxers making him fall flat on Hayner.

"Seifer.." Roxas whined before feeling his rivals hand wrap around his erection pressing his thumb into the slit playfully before letting go and pulling his hand out of Roxas's boxers.

"Sorry..." The offending teen chimed backing up a little.

"Don't stop!" Roxas spat pushing himself up off of Hayner so he was sitting again.

Seifer smirked leaning in biting Roxas's neck softly. He contemplated pulling away just to be mean, because this was Roxas he was dealing with, but he was so cute when he tried to bark commands so he decided he'd listen for now.

Hayner sat up not liking the loss of contact he received when Roxas got up. he wrapped his arms around Roxas, who was sitting in his lap, letting his hands rest on his inner thighs slipping up under his boxers rubbing lightly.

Roxas rested his head on Hayner's shoulder looking at Seifer letting his hands trail down his back as the older boy kissed down his chest. "Seifer... I think you're going to need to loose those pants..." he suggested kissing the top of his head

Seifer did not have to be told twice, but he didn't feel like undressing himself so he took Roxas's hand trailing it to the button of his pants.

Roxas smiled sliding his other hand around undoing the offending garment and with Seifer's help slipping them off.

Hayner smirked watching them as he thought about how all this started., he frowned thinking. 'I never got my fuckin' ice cream.' but then decided this was a better anyways. He sucked on Roxas neck closing his eyes and tracing his fingers around his thigh.

Roxas was whimpering and Seifer looked up to see why The look on his face was priceless he had to kiss him, so he did. he pressed his bare chest against Roxas's claiming his lips and dominating his mouth once again as his hands ran down Hayner's back pushing off what felt like dust from him laying on the ground. he broke the kiss leaning over and claiming Hayner's lips pressing Roxas into him.

Hayner couldn't take all this playful teasing anymore, he had to have some release soon, and Roxas sitting on his naked lap sure as hell wasn't helping. When Seifer pulled away from him he gave him a look that said 'Help Me! I don't know what to do...'

Seifer smiled at the boys silent cry for help and whispered something in Roxas's ear that Hayner couldn't hear.

Roxas giggled a bit blushing slightly at what Seifer had suggested, but decided it couldn't hurt to try.

Hayner looked down at them pouting as Roxas climbed out of his lap. He smiled looking down at them when he saw Roxas kissing down his chest and Seifer kissing his way up his leg both of them heading for a very needy part of his body. The closer they got the louder Hayner started to moan, and the more he would squirm. They were both pretty much loving his reactions.

Seifer was the first to reach their mutual destination and while he waited for Roxas he nipped and licked at Hayner's painfully hard erection letting his tongue dip into the slit.

Hayner cried out in pleasure letting his head fall back as he fisted his hand into Roxas's hair with a loud moan.

Roxas smirked against Hayner's abs as he finally made his way to where Seifer was playing with him. He kissed Seifer's cheek before licking and sucking wherever Seifer wasn't.

Roxas kiss on his cheek gave him a devious idea he licked down Hayner's shaft to where Roxas's mouth was currently sucking lightly. He smirked darting his tongue out and licking Roxas's cheek softly before claiming Roxas's lips kissing him hard around Hayner's erection.

Hayner thought he was going to die from ll the intense pleasure flowing through him then he realized they were doing something.. different. He looked down and smirked before his mouth fell slightly open with a light moan. He didn't like the way this situation was going, so he liked it.. He just didn't want the two of them in control, he wanted to be in control..

He reached down tickling Roxas under his chin making his giggle and stop what he was doing and look up at him. Seifer frowned when Roxas pulled away from him and glared up at Hayner to see what the hell he did. Hayner winked at Seifer which only pissed him off in the long run.

Roxas was oblivious to the two of them subliminally fighting for dominance over the situation. He happily allowed himself to be pulled up to kiss Hayner again and as he did he felt his boxer's being removed by someone or another.

Seifer decided he'd have to find another way to help Hayner out other than just taking complete control, since the boy was paranoid or something. He slipped Roxas's boxers off slipping his hand around his arousal pumping it lightly causing him to moan into Hayner's mouth and break the kiss moving over nibbling on his best friends neck.

Hayner looked at Seifer through half lidded eyes smirking playfully as he cocked his friend letting him lick and nip at him.

Seifer cocked his head a bit running his free hand down Roxas's back lightly as he looked at Hayner silently asking him just how far this was going to go. The look Hayner gave him told him he was willing to take this as far as they were going to let it go. Seifer smirked, he was thinking the very same thing, now to find out what Roxas was thinking.

Roxas was once again being oblivious he didn't notice their silent plotting in the slightest, well he didn't notice until he felt a finger toying around a bit at his entrance. He looked at Hayner but then realized it wasn't his finger so he turned his head back a bit to look at Seifer questioningly. He was met with a pleading look coming from the older teen. he swallowed hard hard then looked back at Hayner, "How far... are you guys gonna go with this?" he asked a little meekly nuzzling his head into Hayner's neck shyly.

"As far as your gonna let us..." Seifer replied first.

"Don't worry Roxas, you don't have to do anything, but I really hope you want to..." Hayner chimed kissing Roxas on the forehead.

"I-I want to..." Roxas replied pressing his lips back to Hayner's and letting Seifer go back to whatever the hell it was he was doing.

Waisting no time after hearing that answer Seifer frowned thinking about the fact that he had nothing to prepare him with, so he decided he'd have to think of something to make due. He sucked on three fingers coating them with his spit. He let one spit coated finger slip into Roxas's entrance.

Roxas whimpered a bit at the odd feeling pulling away from the kiss with Hayner nuzzling into his cheek as Seifer inserted another finger.

Hayner frowned a bit seeing Roxas eemed to be in pain even if it was only slight pain. He held him close to his chest kissing the top of his head "It's alright Rox.. It gets better." Then he looked down at Seifer with a pleading look that said 'It does get better right?'

Seifer smirked at him a smirk that said 'Hell yes!' with that Hayner was relieved and Roxas whimpered feeling Seifer stretching him. Then Seifer hit that special spot that had him moaning into Hayner's chest Roxas moaned a bit louder and Seifer took that as an opportunity to slip in the third finger. Roxas bucked slightly against the fingers it was a very strange yet very satisfying feeling. He whimpered a bit as he felt the loss of Seifer's fingers.

Roxas frowned turning back to Seifer his eyes glazed over with lust. but Seifer just gave him a reassuring look as he spit in his hand before stroking Hayner's erection a few times. He carefully guided Roxas onto Hayner helping him lower himself onto his best friend. They both gave out twin moans of pleasure but Roxas's seemed to be laced with something more, yep there was something more he was in pain.

Hayner flinched his eyes open hearing the pain in Roxas's moan and realized he had tears welling in his eyes. He kissed them away before moving to lick his ear. "It's okay Roxas.. I love you..."

"Mmmm I love you too, but how about we just get to the better already?" he choked out whimpering a bit. At this point Seifer whispered something to Roxas and he started to ride Hayner wincing a bit, but somehow he managed to shift so with every thrust Hayner was hitting that sweet spot. Hayner and Roxas were both moaning pretty loud and Seifer took that as a good sign and managed somehow to get Hayner laying down again without disturbing Roxas and what he was doing.

At this point Seifer started preparing Hayner, but Hayner didn't notice at first and just kept moaning from what Roxas was doing to him. His hands were on Roxas's hips helping guide him right where he wanted him, but suddenly he felt Seifer's second finger enter him and scissoring around with the first his grip on Roxas got a bit tighter.

Seifer noticed it and searched around a bit for that special spot. He knew he hit it when He saw Hayner buck hard into Roxas and they both moaned rather loud. amused with himself he he pulled Roxas up positioning him so he has facing him instead of Hayner before helping him back onto Hayner. He wrapped Roxas's arms around his neck then lifting Hayner's legs up around his waist positioning himself at Hayner's entrance and pushing himself in.

Luckily for Hayner Seifer knew exactly where he was aiming and hit that spot with the first thrust, and besides that Roxas had him so close to his release it wasn't funny. He whimpered a bit through loud moans biting his lip trying to stay in slight composure.

Roxas was starting to get close too, he reached his hand down pumping his own erection in time with the penetration. Roxas soon came in his hand and down his chest slipping down giving a bit more lubrication for Seifer to penetrate Hayner a little easier.

Hayner came inside Roxas soon after he felt his lover spill his release all over his thighs. He moaned loudly and tugged on Roxas silently telling him he needed to lay by him now because he was feeling a bit cold after all that intense heat.

Roxas slid off of him nuzzling into Hayner's side looking up at Seifer who began pounding into Hayner at an exceptional fast pace. he came rather quickly since he'd been close and just holding back for awhile. he rode out the orgasm before collasing on top of Hayner breathing into the nape of his neck.

Hayner wrapped one arm around Seifer and pulled Roxas closer with his other arm. Hayner closed his eyes for what felt like a second and when he woke up he heard giggling coming from somewhere. It was Roxas holding two ice creams in his hand and covering his mouth with the other hand.

Roxas walked in from getting ice cream and found his best friend sprawled out on the couch in the usual spot sweaty and obviously aroused. He sat down in front of him on the couch holding out one of the ice creams to him. "Good dream?" he asked before sucking on his ice cream trying not to laugh.

"You could say that..." Hayner replied looking up at Roxas sucking on his ice cream and bit his lip, that was all a dream? he wanted to kick himself. He shifted trying to ignore his painful erection. "I finally got my fuckin' ice cream though..." he whispered more to himself than anyone else licking at the salty sweet treat. "Hey Rox?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks..." Hayner said thinking about the dream Roxas still.

"You're welcome?" he was a bit confused but assumed he was talking about the ice cream

"Hey Rox?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm hot..." he whined taking a lick of the ice cream.

"Me too.." Roxas whined leaning back on Hayner accidentally rubbing against his erection without noticing

"mm.. Wanna go back to my house? I have a/c..."

"Uh, yeah.. I'm dieing.. Let's go!" he chimed getting up and pulling Hayner up out of napping position and to his feet.

"Hey Rox?" he asked walking out of the usual spot towards his house.

"What?" Roxas asked getting annoyed by all the questions

Hayner laughed a bit before answering "What would you do if I said I liked you?" he asked looking away licking at his ice cream.

Roxas turned to him a little suspiciously then smiled, he did like Hayner and you don't ask stupid questions like that unless you mean something by it. "Dance..." he replied coolly sucking on the ice cream.

Hayner smirked "I like you..."

Roxas kissed him.

"I thought you were going to dance..." he asked a little stunned stopping and looking at his best friend.

"I lied..."


End file.
